Things half in shadow and things half in light
by kaputtschinogirl
Summary: -


**prolog**

Albus Dumbledore looked at his Deputy Headmistress over the narrow margin of his half-moon glasses.

"What do you mean, is that a good idea? Of course it is a good idea, it is _my_ idea, after all! " He asked, surprised.

Minerva frowned worried brow. "I don´t know, Albus. The situation between the students is still quite tenses, and ... "

A knock interrupted her. "Come in, Severus!" Dumbledore exclaimed cheerfully.

Snape flung open the door, crossed the room at a brisk pace and remained deposited in front of the table of the headmaster.

"Albus, where does this terrible, hair-raising idea come from ?! This is intolerable! I'd rather die than taking a pack of ungrateful, brainless students to a school hostel! This is not acceptable, you will not do that to me! "He snapped, glaring angrily at Dumbledore.

"Now they don´t make a fuss, Severus!" Dumbledore answered calmly. "After all the terrible experiences that have been made in recent years, a little rest will do good to these students. And to you as well, Severus. There are also only the seventh class involved. "

Snape snorted. "What a relief."

"Besides," Dumbledore continued undeterred, "Are the relations between the houses worse than ever since the war. I don´t want such an excessive rivalry and even hostility at my school. A joint trip will hopefully restore the old school community. And I would like Minerva, Professor Lupin and you to accompany them. "

" A bunch of incompetent students, including Potter, and even more this mangy mutt? I'm leaving now. Otherwise I will do something I might or not regret later! "

Cursing, the Potions Master rustled from thence.

Minerva blinked. "You have chosen Lupin on purpose, am I right?"

Dumbledore smiled slyly. "Of course."

 **ONE**

Harry opened his eyes and sat up, his head painfully bumped against the bedpost. It was still pitch dark. With a sigh, he reached for his glasses, got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. Only then he turned on the light in order to not wake his roommates.

He stared into the mirror. He had deep dark circles und his eyes, his face was pale and covered with sweat. Although Voldemort was dead now for almost half a year, Harry still dreamed of him, almost every night.

The magic world was slowly built up again, and when he and his friends had repeated their last year at school, they would maybe work as aurors and probably forget this horrific. But he for himself knew he would never get rid of the nightmares ever again. The dreams in which Voldemort destroyed everything Harry loved. The dreams of the ones who died, judging him for having killed them.

He shook his head and washed his face off with cold water.

A little later, when he was sitting in the Great Hall at breakfast together with Ron and Hermione, Ron suddenly tabbed his shoulder.

"Look who still loves us most" he whispered ironically, pointing with his chin towards the Slytherin - table. Draco Malfoy angrily glared at Harry with his sharp, light gray eyes . Harry stared back, shrugged and turned back to his second jam toast .

"He will never overcome his hate."

"Although you have saved his worthless life." Ron muttered indignantly.

"Please listen to me for a sencond!" Dumbledore's voice, magically enhanced, echoed from the high hall. "In order to distance yourselves from the horrors of war and to smooth resulting hostilities, we have decided ..."

Professor MacGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Um, _I_ have decided to send the seventh classes for a, let´s call it holiday, for four weeks to scandinavia. All seventh-graders, please come up to the library right after dinner, Professor will be there to read out the room distributions. Oh, and the bus leaves next Tuesday in the morning, so you better start packing early.

The accompanying teachers will be Minerva ", the students murmured,

" Professor Lupin, "the students cheered,"

and Professor Snape. ", the students had suicidal thoughts.

"Enjoy your breakfast, everyone!" And Dumbledore walked away, humming.

"Not Snape!" Harry and Ron groaned in unison. The Potions Master still was no fan of Gryffindor, maybe even hating them more than before.

Even Hermione buried her head in her hands.

"This trip will be a total fiasco!"


End file.
